BioBrick
Vengono definiti come BioBrick delle sequenze di DNA standard che codificano per ben definite strutture e funzioni; condividono un'interfaccia comune e sono progettate per essere composte e incorporate in cellule viventi come Escherichia coli per costruire nuovi sistemi biologici. I moduli genetici BioBrick rappresentano uno sforzo per introdurre i principi ingegneristici dell'astrazione e standardizzazione nella biologia di sintesi. Le parole BioBrick e BioBricks sono un marchio registrato e devono essere correttamente usati come aggettivi (no come nomi) e si devono riferire a uno specifico "marchio" di parti genetiche open source definite grazie a un processo per stabilire standard tecnici aperti Process in order to establish open technical standards che è correntemente guidato dalla BioBricks Foundation BioBricks Foundation . Storia Gli elementi di BioBrick sono stati presentati al MIT nel 2003da Tom Knight Knight, T. (2003), Idempotent Vector Design for Standard Assembly of Biobricks. MIT Synthetic Biology Working Group. , da Drew Endy,From the cells up, The Guardian, 10 March 2005 attualmente ricercatore alla Stanford University, e da Christopher Voigt, dell'Università della California, San Francisco, e sono coinvolti attivamente nel progetto. Un registro di alcune migliaia di parti BioBrick nel public domain è maintenuto dal team di Randy Rettberg nella Partregistry.org partsregistry.org . La competizione annuale iGEM promuove il concetto degli elementi BioBrick coinvolgendo studenti universitari e ricercatori laureati nella progettazione di sistemi biologici. Obiettivi Uno degli obiettivi del progetto BioBricks è quello di fornire un approccio funzionale alle nanotecnologie, utilizzando organismi biologici. Un altro obiettivo a più lungo termine è quello di produrre organismi sintetici viventi da parti standard che attualmente sono ben comprese.BioBricks to help reverse-engineer life, EETimes, 11 June 2004 Ad esempio, uno degli scopi che è stato raggiunto è quello di creare dei batteri della terra che si nutrono di esplosivi, e che nei luoghi dove si addensano danno luogo a fluorescenza, rivelando così la posizione della mina, anche di plastica. Glowing Bacteria Helps Detect Explosives Altri batteri sono stati proposti per il biorisanamento, ossia per la trasformazione, rimozione o assorbimento di metalli pesanti o di altre sostanze organiche tossiche, come la diossina. Bioremediation Caratteristiche Ogni "parte" BioBrick è una sequenza di DNA costituita da un plasmide circolare; il "carico utile" della parte BioBrick è circondato da sequenze "upstream" e "downstream" precisamente definite in maniera universale, che tecnicamente non vengono considerate come parte del BioBrick. Queste sequenze contengono sei siti di restrizione per specifici enzimi di restrizione (di questi almeno due sono isocaudomeri), questo consente alla semplice creazione di parti BioBrick di maggiori dimensioni, grazie all'incatenamento di parti più piccole in qualsiasi ordine desiderato. Nel processo dell'incatenare parti assieme, i siti di restrizione tra le due parti vengono rimossi, permettendo l'utilizzo di quei enzimi di restrizione senza rompere il nuovo e più complesso BioBrick. BioBrick Formats Per facilitare questo processo di assemblaggio, la parte interna del BioBrick non deve contenere questi siti di restrizione (che interromperebbero la trascrizione). Esistono tre livelli di parti BioBrick: "parti", "dispositivi" e "sistemi". Le "parti" (in inglese "parts") sono i blocchi costruttivi e codificano per funzioni biologiche basiche (come la codifica di una certa proteina, oppure forniscono un promotore che permette alla RNA polimerasi di legarsi e iniziare la trascrizione delle sequenze downstream); i "dispositivi" ("devices") sono collezioni di parti che implementano alcune funzioni definite dal ricercatore (come un regolatore del ribosoma che produce una proteina fluorescente quando l'ambiente contiene un certo elemento chimico) http://openwetware.org/wiki/IGEM:Caltech/2007/Project/Riboregulator; e i "sistemi" ("systems") che eseguono compiti di alto livello (come l'oscillare tra due colori ad una frequenza predefinita). Alcuni esempi di sistemi BioBrick che hanno ricevuto premi in precedenti competizioni iGEM: * Un rilevatore per l'arsenico basato su Escherichia coli che risponde ai cambiamenti di pH; * Un batterio E. coli che produce vari aromi, come quello della banana o della menta; * Una linea di cellule umane ingegnerizzata per inibire una risposta eccessiva all'attivazione dei recettori "toll-like receptor", in modo di impedire la sepsi. Il team di Drew Endy ha definito due misure per la performance delle parti biologiche: PoPS o polimerasi per secondo, ossia il numero di volte che una RNA polimerasi passi per un certo punto del DNA in ogni secondo; e RiPS o iniziazioni ribosomiali per secondo, il numero di volte che un ribosoma passa su di un certo punto del mRNA ogni secondo.Part Types:Measurement Systems, Registry of Standard Biological Parts. Accessed 27 July 2008 Note Voci correlate * Biologia di sintesi * Biorisanamento Collegamenti esterni * BioBricks Foundation * Registry of standard biological parts * Engineering BioBrick vectors from BioBrick parts * Refinement & standardization of synthetic biological parts * BioBricks used to create MineDetectors * Categoria:Batteri Categoria:Biologia molecolare Categoria:Bioinformatica Categoria:Ingegneria genetica